


Celebrating Against a Wall

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, Against the Wall - Freeform, Celebratory Sex, F/M, Lockner, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: “I would have just had a glass of wine and maybe a bubble bath but you.  You definitely know how do it right.”Will goes to Diane's place to share good news.





	Celebrating Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write them against a wall like he did with Alicia. But with Diane. Because she's better.

The banging on the door and almost incessant ringing of the doorbell was enough to snap Diane out of the brief she was pouring through for the fourth time. At least this time she was at home with a glass of her favorite red and in comfy clothes.

She took off her glasses before walking to the front door. Upon opening it, she saw her partner with a huge grin.

“Will? What the…?”

Before she could continue with her inquiry, Will rushed in, bent at the knees and picked her up, spinning her around in her foyer.

“We did it! We got the Rivas’ down to their knees!”

“We did? What? When?” Diane’s face brightened. It looked like her evening and weekend had just been freed up now that she no longer needed needing to go over that brief, yet again.

“The call just came in,” he replied with a big smile. “I knew you wouldn’t let it go and probably took it home with you to read over a few dozen more times this weekend so I had to come over and tell you.”

“Oh thank god!” 

Will smiled again as Diane wrapped her arms around his neck and give him a congratulatory hug.

Several moments passed before she pulled back and looked at him. “You can put me down now, you know?” She smiled at him and watched as his expression turned from celebratory to something completely different.

“Diane?”

“Hmm?” She responded, turning suddenly serious, matching his tone.

“I…” He started as he stared at her lips.

“Will?”

He kissed her in reply, his tongue pushing through her lips quickly and intensely. She whimpered in response as she moved her hands to comb through his hair. 

Will held on tight and walked her back into the wall, pressing his body fully against hers as she thudded against it harder than he’d intended. She groaned at the thud but at that point, it hadn’t been enough to stop what they were doing.

“Sorry,” he said, only briefly interrupting their kissing.

She grunted in reply and changed the angle of her head, kissing him from the left instead.

He groaned as he braced his body against hers, pinning her between him and the wall, slowly letting her feet hit the ground, as his hand slid down the front of her shirt, only to pull it up to grasp her breast. Will grinned into her mouth when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra; he hoped she weren’t wearing any panties, either.

His thumb was rough against the soft flesh of her nipple which only served to bring it to a quick peak.

Will pulled back, allowing Diane to catch a breath, but instead of doing the same, he latched on to her neck, nibbling the sensitive flesh between her jaw and shoulder.

“Yes,” she panted.

He dug his fingers into her chest harder causing her hips to buck involuntarily.

Will chuckled into her neck before letting it go only to move down into her blue lounge pants. He gasped as he pulled back, looking her in the eyes, “no panties either? Fuck.”

She grinned as she overtook his mouth with her hungry lips, breathing heavily as his hand hit the moist spot on the front of her pants that he’d clearly caused. His fingers were cold but common courtesy of warming up his digits before exploring was overruled as he slid his index finger over her swollen nub.

Diane shrieked as the chill from his digits combined with the touch on her wet clit radiated throughout her body, which only worked to spur him on further.

Will slid a finger into her, painfully slowly, watching her face as she relaxed around him. Another joined soon thereafter, his fingers warming quickly as he thrust into her harder and faster. Diane’s knees started to go weak as her orgasm rushed to the forefront.

“That feel good?” He asked, his breath hot and heavy against her neck. Will wrapped an arm around her torso, holding her in place.

“God yes,” she panted back.

“Mmm,” he agreed with a grin. Will pushed harder, curling his fingers into her.

She grinned, feeling the change of his ministrations. “Fuck me,” she eked out.

“Hmm?” He replied quietly.

“Please?” She begged, her hips bucking against his hand.

Diane’s hands fell from his hair to his pants, tugging on his belt.

Will bit down before mumbling into her, “then you’re going to need to work harder to get those pants off then, huh?” He brushed his thumb over her clit, sending another shock through her body, as he ground his hips into her even harder.

“Oh god!”

He grinned, “I need to be inside you.” Will bit down on her earlobe and tugged.

She nodded her head as she continued to grapple with his pants. “Almost,” she gasped.

“You gonna cum for me? Hmm?”

“No, your pants. Almost done.”

Will flexed his fingers in retaliation.

“Oh! Yes!”

She tugged once more and his pants began to fall. Diane wrapped a leg around his hips, pulling him into her, and rested her foot on his calf, rubbing her wetness on him.

He removed his fingers from her and with one swift tug her pants were in a pile on the floor.

Diane reached forward and slowly started stroking him, Will groaning as her delicate fingers wrapped around him. She positioned him at her wet entrance, teasing him ever so slightly as she squeezed and rubbed him on her. 

“Do you want me?” She asked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

“Fuck yes,” he replied, grabbing her thighs and hitching them around his waist.

She guided him into her, releasing him when he was almost fully within her. Diane placed her hand on his lips, which he greedily took in his mouth, groaning at her taste.

Will pushed the rest of himself into her and ground his hips into hers. He held himself there to let Diane get used to him.

She gasped at how good he felt, grinning as she clenched her internal muscles.

“Fuck,” he barked.

Diane rocked her hips against him in an effort to get him to start moving, “come on.”

He grinned, pulling almost all of himself out before slamming back in to her.

“Yes! Keep going!” Her fingers threaded through his hair as Will bit down on her shoulder.

“More?”

“God yes. More!”

He pulled out slowly and slammed himself back in once more.

“Fuck!” She screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head. “Keep going.”

Diane pushed her hips out against him and rocked them.

“What? Like this?” He pulled back and started hammering her, mercilessly.

“Yes!” She screamed. 

Will kept up the pace, his thighs burning at the intensity of his rapid movement.

“I’m… It’s…” 

He grunted, slamming into her as hard as he could.

“Fuck!” Diane came with such force, Will had to hold himself in place within her for fear of getting pushed out. He ground into her hips as he felt her squeeze him, begging him to release himself within her.

Diane’s body tensed as she pulled him to her as hard as she could. “God!”

The feeling of her massaging him from within was almost enough to push him over the edge, but he held out. This felt too good to end so abruptly.

Her body relaxed somewhat, a grateful smile coming across her face. Diane kissed him and sighed. “God you’re good at that.”

He smiled back. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Diane clenched her PC muscles and watched him flinch.

“Your turn.”

Will shook his head, “I want another one.”

“Later. If you think you can get it up again.”

“Was that a challenge, Miss Lockhart?”

She giggled. “Indeed it was, Counselor.”

Will pushed himself against her, rubbing his pelvis against her clit. “You don’t have another one for me?”

“Later. I want to spread out.” She clenched her muscles again and moved her mouth to his jaw, nibbling and sucking her way to his mouth. “Don’t you want to cum for me? Hmm?”

She tugged his hair and continued her assault against his flesh. “God you feel good inside me.”

He started fucking her slowly once more.

“That’s it. Just like that.”

Will rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Diane moaned. “God you make me cum so hard.”

He groaned.

“Oh fuck. Don’t stop.”

“Hmm?” Will picked up his pace.

She ran her tongue along his ear, tugging as she pulled away. “Cum for me. Please?”

“I…”

Diane continued to push back on him, moaning, “yes! Give it to me!”

He pushed harder and faster. “Oh god!” Will thrust into her harder as his fingers dug into the flesh of her ass. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer.

“Come on Will.” She panted into his ear. “You feel so good. I need to make you cum.”

“Fuck!” He groaned as he finally let go within her.

Diane moaned with a smile as she felt him begin to lose control. “Yes! Don’t stop!”

“No!” He growled as he came. Will tensed, pushing into her a few more times before he finally relaxed.

She ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Will sighed as he stood straight, looking her in the eyes as he slowly let her back down to the floor.

Diane kissed him once more. “You sure know how to celebrate.”

He chuckled.

“I would have just had a glass of wine and maybe a bubble bath but you. You definitely know how do it right.”

Will reached down and pulled up his pants, tucking himself in.

Diane dressed herself and sighed contentedly.

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up and then join me in the kitchen?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you wanted another one from me, right?”

“Oh, I…”

“I’m holding you to it. Just like you held me to that wall.”

Will smiled. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

“If I don’t have a bruise on my ass in the morning I’ll be surprised!” Diane walked off towards the kitchen, Will following close behind.

“I can put one there, if you’d like,” he teased.


End file.
